donkey_kong_country_tropical_freezefandomcom-20200222-history
Canopy Chaos
Canopy Chaos is the third level of the Lost Mangroves. Guide The level starts out in a rainforest similar to the one seen at the end ofShipwreck Shore. DK and Dixie Kong will go through it until finding another barrel, this one with the ability to bring in Cranky Kong (who switches out with Dixie). ATutorial Pig will then inform the player that they can bounce on surfaces by double-tapping the A button, which can sometimes break or hammer down objects. After defeating an Archy who shoots flying fishes, the Kongs will bounce up a series of treetops leading up and containing enemies such as Monocle Monicas, Wild Wendells, and Archies, followed by some Barrel Cannons that blast them to a new area, this one similar to the forest below, except with several spike platforms that can be avoided by using the bounce move. At a waterwheel-powered sliding platform, like the one where the letter "K" was found, a Tutorial Pig will remind the player that they can avoid and go under objects by doing a roll. After avoiding a row of spinning fans using the move, DK and Cranky use more Barrel Cannons to get to a higher area with a checkpoint and more treetops, as well as severalThug Slugs and the last letter. Following another series of cannons (where the shot must be timed correctly to avoid hitting a spinning gear), the Kongs will go to a platform with the Slot Machine Barrel, ending the level. KONG Letter Locations * K: On the waterwheel, jump must be timed correctly to get it. * O: On the small treetop, below where the enemies start. * N: In between the vines and Monocle Monicas in the second jungle area. * G: On the vine in the third jungle area. Puzzle Pieces # After jumping on the first Wild Wendell and throwing its shell into the rock with the Plump Yellow Fruit, it will reveal a secret area with several bananas, and will give the player the first Puzzle Piece if all of them are collected in 30 seconds. # Before jumping on the treetops, the second piece is automatically revealed behind the spikes by going towards them, they can be avoided by bouncing. # On the highest treetop platform, pops out after pounding next to the Plump Yellow Fruit on it. # In the suspended bag right after the vines, obtained by throwing a Wild Wendell shell into it. # Revealed from the rocks high up above the treetops, in the area which has a lot of Thug Slugs. # In the secret area found after jumping above the rock cliff after the one where the previous piece was found, received after collecting all the bananas there. # On the platform above the Barrel Cannon. Secret Exit This secret exit unlocks the level 1-B: Busted Bayou. Cranky Kong is required for this, though. At the end of the level, Cranky will need to utilise the crate on the right and high jump to the platforms above the Slot Machine Barrel. A hidden area with a portal will reveal itself once high enough. Through the portal is a small room containing the secret Slot Machine Barrel.